1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a luminometer subsystem within an automated immunoassay analyzer used to quantify the analyte obtained from a test sample and, more particularly, to a subsystem that presents the reaction vessel to a detection mechanism, reads the varying light intensities that correspond to a concentration of a sample analyte to be quantified, and disposes of the analytical element and substrate after completion of a measurement.
2. Background Description
Automated immunoassay analyzers are being manufactured that allow a computer controlled system to analyze the amount of analyte in a sample such as blood, plasma or urine. To quantify the results, the sample is subjected to a myriad of complex processes that may include sample dilution, adding reagents, incubating, agitating, washing and reading of the sample. Reading of the sample has been performed previously using a detection mechanism (e.g., chemiluminescent) that measures the intensity of the light and calculates the related value of the analyte. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,530; 5,885,529; 5,723,092; 5,721,141; 5,632,399; 5,318,748; 5,316,726; 5,258,309; 5,098,845; 5,084,240; and 4,639,242; all of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Automated immunoassay analyzers have traditionally performed testing of samples in a serial manner. That is, a sample is presented to the analyzer and it progresses step by step through the various processes until completion. While this first sample is progressing through the analyzer, all other samples follow. That is, there is a single path through currently available analyzers. Once the sample reaches the luminometer subsystem, it is then read using a detection mechanism while on the transportation element. This means the readings must be performed in a serial fashion on a first come first serve basis, see for example, Carey et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,275) which is herein incorporated by reference. Removing the test vessel from the transportation apparatus and placing it in a separate read station to be read at intervals appropriate to the individual assays would be an advantage over presently available systems.
Typically, the test vessel is read while still on the transportation system. Small shutters are lowered around the vessel to be read to attempt to isolate the vessel under test and to attempt to eliminate cross talk from the neighboring vessels. It would be desirable to improve the isolation of the vessel under test while the reading is performed.
In addition, current detection mechanisms operate in a set cycle time for each step of the process. That is, the transportation element moves within a fixed time slot. As such, samples that are being transported through the system are presented to the detection mechanism after a fixed length of time. This does not allow optimization for the individual assay. This may cause some variances in the accuracy of certain assays within the automated immunoassay analyzer.